


A Mother's Rage

by NikeScaret, VirusZeref



Series: Damian Prince, Son of Batman [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Brief Mentions of Blood, Clark and Bruce are confused, Diana is a great mom, Diana kicks ass and takes names, Fluff, Gen, I have no idea how to write fight scenes forgive me, Mother and Son Bonding, Mother-Son Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/pseuds/NikeScaret, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: When it comes down to Damian's safety and sanity, Diana is not afraid to bloody up her hands with the blood of her son's biological mother.Diana doesn't play around when it came to claiming vengeance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is Nike! So this happened and here's the second part. God I love collabs they're magical.
> 
> Anyways. Virus came up with the summary by the way, so you can thank her for it.
> 
> Virus here! So this is the second part of the AU, and Diana gets to kick ass. Also I finished the design for Amazon!Damian so you can check it out on my tumblr

Diana knows today is going downhill when Bruce takes off his cowl and stares her in the eye with Clark by his side.

Today is _not_ the day for this.

She found a new lead to Talia, and she knows that it won't last for more than a few hours, so she'd really like to get going _now_.

“Yes, Bruce?” She asks quietly.

No reply from the Bat. Go figure.

Clark sighs and answers for him, “Diana, you need to calm down.”

“I am calm.” She says, confused at the statement. She _is_ calm, in that state of calm perfect for battle, but still calm.

“No, you’re not. J’onn told us that your mind is too powerful for him to ignore nowadays, especially right before we get news that you’ve tracked down the Al Ghuls again.”

Diana feels that familiar rage curl inside her chest like a dragon. “Yes, and?”

She needs to get moving. Talia should no doubt know by now that Diana knows her location.

Diana simply _can't_ let this opportunity get away.

Damian should know that his abusers have faced Amazon justice.

_Diana will not let her friends take that away from her son._

“I need to go.” She says, the picture of coldness. She whirls around, red cape billowing around her shoulders like a shroud of blood.

“Diana-” Bruce finally speaks, stopping her from leaving the room.

“Yes?”

“You need to stop.”

Diana turns around on her heel lightning fast and marches over to him, slamming Bruce into the wall behind him.

“ _I need to make them pay for what they did._ ” She hisses in his face, black hair like storm clouds and blue eyes the lightning.

“What did they do?” Clark asks, gently taking her by the arm and leading her away from Bruce.

“What did they do?” Diana is incredulous. How could they not know?

How could they not be aware?

“By Hera, what _didn't_ they do?”

Her voice is quiet, and it cracks like fine china in her sorrow. It draws her companions short as they truly look at her. Gone is the fury, gone is the righteous anger. The only thing left is a woman, tired and somber. The only thing left is a mother, heartbroken because her child has been hurt.

The only thing left is Diana, who needs to get revenge for peace of mind.

“Diana-” Bruce tries to put a hand on her shoulder

“No.” Diana twists out of the way and starts to leave, footsteps like a grim goodbye.

“No. I’m sorry. But-” Diana thinks of Damian, of his smiles, and his loving heart. She thinks of when she found him, cold and hurt and not even knowing that it was wrong. “But. They’ve hurt...They’ve hurt him for the last time.”

“Diana, who did they hurt?”

It’s a soft question, and if the room wasn’t so silent, Diana wouldn’t have heard it.

“...My son.” 

Diana leaves the two of them shocked and frozen in place as the door clicks shut behind her.

* * *

Diana climbs onto her invisible jet, leaving the two males in the dust as she switches it on. The jet soars in the sky, moving at the fastest it has ever flown.

Diana will not rest until Damian’s birth mother pays for her sins.

Through her _death_.

With gritted teeth, she pushes her jet to the max pushing it to the deserts. She opens the hatch and jumps from the airborne plane, not bothering to land it properly.

Now isn't the time for a proper landing.

Diana starts running, her sword drawn from its sheath. The Amazon could see the Al Ghul a few feet away, speaking to a group of minions. They would not be a problem for Diana; she has and always will be dealing with worst things.

Right now... _Talia Al Ghul_ is her target.

With a loud battle cry, Diana jumps a couple of hundred feet in the air before, making an attempt swing at Talia. Of course, the Al Ghul’s ninjas duck for cover, but Talia backflips out of Diana’s reach.

Perfect.

Diana lands on her feet, marching towards Talia, whose sword is drawn as well. The other woman looks confused as to why Wonder Woman was attacking her.

“Talia Al Ghul...biological mother of Damian..”

“How did you..?”

“A year ago, you sent your _own son_ to climb treacherous mountains _with a broken wrist._ ” Diana shouts, thrusting her blade forward, hoping viciously that Talia will dodge.

She did, and that just made Diana that much more eager to fight.

Diana doesn't want an easy opponent.

“ _How did you know?”_ Talia screams as she blocks a fatal blow.

Diana feels her lips lift in a beastly snarl. “Because he's _my son_.”

The Amazon watches Talia’s green eyes widen with shock before hardening. Her eyes were like the shards of jade that Damian sometimes finds back home.

Before long, the two women exchanged blows to each other, Talia screaming curse after curse at Diana, who let them brush off her shoulders.

A curse of death or a threat of beheading wouldn't stop Diana from reaching her goal. She _will_ kill Talia Al Ghul and bring her head to Damian to see that he would not have to worry about his actual mother coming to bring him back.

Back to that home, back to that hellish training, _back to Ra Al Ghul._

_No._

Diana pushes forward using her full strength and watches as Talia’s sword shatters. The Amazon drops her own sword and uses her Lasso of Truth to tie her hands and feet together.

Talia falls to the sand below.

Diana stands above her, grabbing her bloodied sword from where it laid and her cape billowing behind her like a flag of victory.

White teeth flash as she raises her blade, the metal glinting in the desert sun, prepared to kill one part of Damian's past.

Just as she tenses to swing down, just as Talia closes her eyes, Diana's comm crackles to life.

“Mother?”

Damian's young voice stops Diana from the ending blow.

The wind whistles past Diana as she lowers her sword to her side and reaches up to answer. “Yes, Damian?” She says, watching as Talia's eyes fly open.

“Mother!” His voice is elated, and just like _any_ other time it fills Diana with joy. “Mother, I finished the painting!”

Diana let's out a weak chuckle. Damian has been working on that for a week. “Good! I'll see it when I get home.”

“... Mother, when you supposed to be home by now?” Damian's voice is small, and shakes with untold fears.

Diana checks her internal clock. Oh dear, she was late, “I'm sorry, I lost track of time.”

“It's okay.”

It really wasn't. Diana had promised to be there thirty minutes ago just this morning.

But her hunt for the Al Ghuls has distracted her from the one person who matters most.

Damian.

“I'll be there in five minutes.”

“That's… That's acceptable.”

Diana smiles, seeing how Talia pulls frantically at the lasso, wild green eyes locked on the small black piece of technology in Diana's ear. “I love you.”

The answer is immediate. “I love you too.”

“I'll see you in five minutes.”

“ _Goodbye,_ Mother.” Damian sounds exasperated as he hangs up and Diana laughs, long pianist fingers tapping the device once and then her hip.

“I suppose I'll spare you for now.” Diana watches as relief floods features so similar to Damian's. Diana stares at the other woman for a moment before she slams her foot into Talia’s chest and leans down to murmur into her ear. “But I _will_ be back. Be prepared for when I find you and come for your _head._ ” 

Diana lifts her foot and and strides away, the lasso trailing behind her and footsteps a final promise of death.

* * *

 

(The gods and goddesses of Olympus look down and _grin_ with teeth that are like knives. 

They _like_ the changes the Three Fates have made in their weaving.

  
It's _delightful)_

**Author's Note:**

> This is Nike! Here's my [Tumblr](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) if you want to check it out.
> 
> And here's Virus' [Tumblr](virus-arc-tracer.tumblr.com)!


End file.
